csofandomcom-20200223-history
May
:See Erika for her Terrorist counterpart. May (美 Mei) is a Counter-Terrorist female character introduced in Counter-Strike Online as a part of the Chinese PLA. Background May is a new intelligence agent born in Asia, she has high battle capabilities. Her identity is kept as a secret even within the organization; she has disguised herself and infiltrated into Counter-Terrorist camp near the border and her first mission was to observe her colleague who is under solo activity. Events This model was released alongside Erika and Master of Disguise set on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 19 January 2012. *Indonesia: 22 May 2013. *Turkey: 2 April 2014. *CSN:Z: 22 April 2015. *Vietnam: 13 October 2015. Favorite weapons Primary= |-| Secondary= |-| Melee= |-| Equipment= Zombie Scenario Stats Even though the max attack power is 25, it takes a very long journey to get that because the early level ups focus on HP first , and then followed by the others. Even after reaching level 50, the attack power is only upgraded to level 7. It requires nearly level 90 to upgrade the attack power to its maximum. Therefore, it is recommended to use powerful weapons during earlier levels since it's hard to kill zombies later on with a low attack power. Appearance She has brown hair, tied into a hairpin, And black eyes. She wore Red shoulderless Chinese clothes, A pair of tights with oriental design on top of it, a pair of white high heels, and a Derringer on her left leg. She has a, seemingly, Lotus flower tattoo on her left thigh in her prototype model Gallery File:Mei_model.png|In-game model File:Mei_shopmdl.png|Shop model 4116329710554710462.jpg|Model with HK 416 (Prototype) 0000396990.jpg|Promotional art 4107323460487741452.jpg|South Korea wallpaper MeiSpray.png|Spray Mei_msg.png|May Message in Episode Choi File:Mei_wwakizashi.png|May wielding Wakizashi File:May_wdualwakizashi.png|May wielding Dual Wakizashi Shooting Star002.jpg|May wielding Shooting Star File:Mei_wtactical_knifeex2.png|May wielding Triple Tactical Knife 71750_463401163729624_131073648_n.jpg|May wielding Serpent Blade File:Mei_wgreen_dragon_blade.png|May with Green Dragon Blade Mei_withJanus1.png|May with JANUS-1 File:Mei_wmp7a1_unicorn.png|May with MP7A1 Unicorn File:Mei_w_sha_wujing_dhandgun.png|May with Sha Wujing Dual Handgun File:May_wrailcannon_plasmagrenade.png|May with Rail Cannon and Plasma Grenade File:Maywithtomahawkxmas.jpg|May with Tomahawk Christmas File:Guillotine_chinagirl.png|May with Blood Dripper File:Mei-RDC.png|May with Red Dragon Cannon File: Ironfan mei 2.png|May with War Fan File:Buffsword mei.png|HD May with Dual Sword Phantom Slayer Csogirl.jpg|''Happy Day'' promotional poster featuring May and Erika File:Mei_wangel_costume.png|May wearing Angel costumes File:Mei_wpanda_costume.png|May wearing Panda costumes File:Cosgentleman_poster_china.png|May wearing Gentleman costumes File:Chngirl01_icon.png|Buy Icon 27924554.png|SD version File:Indo_poster.png|Indonesia poster meicp.jpg|China poster Mei_erica_soulbane_serrated_turkeyposter.png|Turkey poster File:549444_465818253570479_4826617874059480206_n.png|CSN:Z poster File:606x295_capnhatcuahang.jpg|Vietnam poster 0 Mei Cosplay.jpg|Cosplay Mei2.jpg|Obtained from Code Box May.jpg|In-game screenshot hud_chngirl01.png|Hud portrait Trivia *This character speaks Chinese in Taiwan/Hong Kong and China versions of Counter-Strike Online. *In Taiwan/ Hong Kong, May is called 冷雨煙 (Lěng yǔ yān), which literally means cold rain and smoke, instead of 美. *May has an unknown model of Derringer on the left side of her leg, which is purely aesthetic. *Sometimes May's red Qi Pao is able to camouflage herself in Zombie mods due to zombies' red-colored night vision sight. *This character brings new radio commands such as: "The bomb is at A", "The bomb is at B", "Thank you", etc. This also applies for Erika. *This character has a different swim animation compared to other characters. This animation also applies for Erika. *May appears as a Non-player character in Episode Choi chapter in Zombie Scenario: Season 6 to support players. id:May Category:Counter-terrorist Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Chinese Category:Female Character Category:Cash item